


Drunk in love

by shipintheisland



Category: Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and juri too, callum being sober and in love you love to see it, completely wasted marcus, party night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipintheisland/pseuds/shipintheisland
Summary: Maybe he should have gone out with the others, he thinks as he adjusts his blanket around his shoulders, ready to fall asleep to the sound of the soft music playing for the movie’s protagonists kissing under the rain. He would have spent more time with his favorite Kiwi, maybe with one drink or two he would have dared to take his hand, maybe dance together or even ki-The ring of his phone jerks him awake and he sits down on the sofa, rubbing his eyes while grabbing at the noisy device.“You need to come ! It’s not to stay, it’s just to pick up your personal disaster.”
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER MALLUM FIC ??? I am unstoppable eheheh  
> This one comes from a simple suggestion by my friend Monti, hope you’ll like it !  
> Anyway have fun reading 💙
> 
> (Title unoriginally coming from the song of the same name by Beyoncé bc i was lazy to find better)

Sunday evening in Maranello, Callum is sprawled on the sofa of his apartment, half asleep as the TV lights the room itself. He got lazy when it started to get dark and now the changing colors of the screen are dozing him off, the sound of the dialogues getting blurry in his ears as his eyes can barely stay open.

It’s not even midnight, all the other f2 drivers went out to party at Mick’s flat on the other side of the city but the perspective of a calm evening, no screams, no agitation, no crowd has been too good for the Brit and he has immediately declined the invitation to jump under a blanket and watch a romantic comedy while eating popcorn.

His only regret is that his flat mate chose to follow the others, jumping next to Juri in Mick’s car at the simple mention of the word ‘party’. Callum knows his friend loves a good night out, hanging out with his friends and laughing until he can’t breathe, still he would have preferred if the youngest had stayed with him for the movie night. Maybe it’s not as funny and socializing as a party with the others, but it means spending time together and this… Callum loves it.

He loves spending time with the young Kiwi, loves talking about everything with him, loves the way his eyes lighten up when Callum makes a stupid joke that has him laugh adorably, loves when they hug each other after a long day the second the front door is closed, loves when Marcus takes his hand when he’s feeling down, intertwining their fingers and shifting so close their arms touch…

Okay, he loves Marcus. Has loved him since they settled together in their shared flat, Marcus waking up the next morning completely phased with his hair poking out in every direction, only wearing a shirt and looking so tired and lost, before he gave a look to all the boxes around and went straight back to bed in a groan as Callum was left frozen on his spot, his coffee mug forgotten on the kitchen counter.

The thing is, he is not sure the feeling is reciprocated by his crush. Sometimes, Marcus seems distant, avoiding him like the plague, barely looking at him in the eyes, and other times he jumps in Callum’s bed in the middle of the night and rolls himself in the blanket because “I sleep better when you’re here”. One day he doesn’t reply to his texts, the other he blushes and cuddles when the Brit compliments him. The all-or-nothing situation is very confusing for Callum as it can mean anything and everything.

Maybe he should have gone out with the others, he thinks as he adjusts his blanket around his shoulders, ready to fall asleep to the sound of the soft music playing for the movie’s protagonists kissing under the rain. He would have spent more time with his favorite Kiwi, maybe with one drink or two he would have dared to take his hand, maybe dance together or even ki-

The ring of his phone jerks him awake and he sits down on the sofa, rubbing his eyes while grabbing at the noisy device. When he sees the name of his teammate on the screen, he frowns.

“Hello ?” He picks up.

“Callum hey !” Guanyu answers loudly, making Callum wince at the sudden sound. He can hear music behind, and what is surely Robert laughing in the background. “You need to come !”

Callum sighs, passing a hand in his hair. He could be happily sleeping right now if it wasn’t for this phone call.

“Mate, I’ve told you I didn’t want to party toni-”

“I know I know !” Guanyu presses, and Callum can picture him waving his hand to make him shut up as he always does. “It’s not to stay, it’s just to pick up your personal disaster.”

“My personal disaster ?” The Brit asks, intrigued. What the heck is Guanyu talking about now ?

None of them has the time to add anything as the line gets aggressively noisy for a second before someone suddenly yells in the speaker.

“IS THAT CALLUM ? OH MY GOD HI CAAAAAL !”

‘Oh my god…’ is all Callum thinks at the very slurred voice of his flat mate. He groans, knowing he can put aside all plans of a calm night now.

“Who has the  _ terrible _ idea of letting Marcus get drunk again ?”

“I’m sorry mate it’s-  _ Marcus wait, no _ \- it’s Juri and…”

Callum doesn’t listen to the end of the sentence, closing his fists by reflex. Of course it’s Juri, it’s always Juri, leaving him and Marcus together was always a terrible idea ending in a disaster anyway. He closes his eyes, sighing heavily.

“I’ll be here in 10 minutes.” Marcus screams in happiness before he hangs up, and Callum smiles unconsciously through his tired annoyance. A chance he really loves that boy.

* * *

He parks the car close to the house and can already hear the music blasting despite the door and windows being closed, and he rubs his temples, mourning his calm and peaceful evening. He gets out and heads to the front door, lifting his hand to knock when it suddenly opens, making him jump behind.

“Mister Callum Ilott !” Jack yells loudly on top of the music, the British-Korean opening his arms wide and hugging his friend tightly. Callum grimaces, the smell of vodka strong around his friend as Jack tugs him inside.

“Let’s get ya a drink !” He happily exclaims, trying to take them to a table nearby where dozens of bottles, full and empty, are aligned next to some snacks and a rest of pizza. Callum takes in the living room and chuckles to himself, it looks more like a high school party than a regroupement of the future of motorsport. Besides the drink table, most of the furniture have been pushed against the wall to give space to the few people dancing on the club music blasting in the speakers, the rest of the invitees sprawled on the couch, talking and laughing loudly with their drinks in hand. As fun as it looks, and as much as he loves spending time with his fellow drivers, Callum is glad that he declined for tonight, it seems too much for his tired brain, he really just needed a peaceful night under a blanket with no one screaming in his ears that he HAD to try that new flavored vodka Robert had brought.

Callum tries to turn down Jack’s insisting offers, who is quickly joined by Mick and Giuliano who pushes a plastic cup in his hands and slaps behind his head when he says no for the tenth time. He loves them dearly, assured them it’s not against them but he is a man on a mission and driving his best friend/crush/flatmate home after Juri made him drink god knows how many liters of alcohol. Speaking of whom…

“Where is Marcus ?” He asks the three drunk boys with him, looking around for Juri in particular as the Estonian is surely the one responsible for Marcus’ current state.

Jack shrugs, eyes phasing away for a second before he leaves them to dance with Louis when the song changes. Robert, the more sober looking of them all, lightly taps Callum’s shoulder to get his attention and points toward the corridor in the back of the room where Guanyu is coming from. Callum joins him, greeting his teammate with a handshake and a smile.

“Where is he ?” He asks directly, rubbing his eyes tiredly as Guanyu steals his full glass. “Not that I don’t like you all but I can hear my bed calling me from here.”

His friend laughs before tilting his head toward one of the rooms further down the corridor.

“In the guest bedroom, Juri’s keeping an eye on him.”

Callum raises an eyebrow, not trusting the Estonian with his precious friend. Guanyu gives him a knowing look and shakes his head in a chuckle.

“Okay, he’s just laughing at him.”

The Brit rolls his eyes smirking and thanks his friend before heading to the bedroom.

He can hear loud laughers from across the door and he pushes it slowly, trying to see what the boys are doing before they spot him coming in.

He silently steps in, discreetly peeking at the bed where Marcus is sprawled widely, laughing his heart out as Juri, sitting cross legged next to his head, is telling him a story animatedly. They both look completely wasted, cheeks red and voices slurred as Marcus grabs his friend’s arm to keep him from losing his balance and fall from the bed.

Callum crossed his arms and leans against the wall, smiling at seeing his two disaster friends having so much fun. His eyes stay on the smaller boy who passes a hand in his hair tiredly and rolls on his side, Juri patting his head as he groans, surely feeling dizzy if the intense frown on his face and the greenish color he’s taking are of any indication. Despite his drunken state, his eyes are shining in the sim light and Callum still things 

After a minute, Callum decides he waited enough and he misses the comfort of his own flat, so he loudly clears his throat and delights in the way they both flinch. At the sight of him, Marcus’ face glows up and he pushes on his arms to sit down.

“CALLUM !” He yells, making grabby hands at his flatmate who immediately complies, sitting on the mattress on the opposite side of Juri and letting Marcus circle his arms around his shoulders, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

“Hey Marcus” the Brit says softly, hugging the shorter boy in return. They stay like this for what seems like a long time, Callum enjoying the closeness and Marcus giggling happily in his arms until a loud ‘ahem’ interrupts the moment. The older of the boys separates himself from his friend who looks at him with a completely lost and unsettled look as if he was falling asleep on his shoulder, and Callum smiled sheepishly at Juri.

“Hi mate” the Brit chuckles, feeling his cheeks heat up the more Juri looks at him. The Estonian can barely stay straight with how much he is balancing and he smirks at the two friends in front of him, stretching his arms on top of his head.

“Hello Callum, good thing you’re here because this guy” he points at Marcus whose eyes are now half closed as he leans against Callum, “this guy is completely drunk !”

“Talk for yourself, Vips.” Marcus throws back, voice waving funnily. They really went strong on the vodka tonight, Callum thinks. “At least I didn’t throw up tonight.”

“Maybe but that’s why I’m gonna survive the rest of the evening, you my friend have to leave us early because you’re literally dying.”

Marcus groans loudly, shifting even closer to Callum who has to wrap his arms around him so he doesn’t crash on the mattress. Juri laughs at that before carefully getting up from the bed.

“I’m going back, Artem said he was heating up another pizza and I’m mega hungry. Cheers !” He takes a pose, winking and making the peace sign with both hands before patting Callum’s back and leaving the room. “And don’t fuck in the bed, I’m sleeping here tonight !”

“Shut up you fucker !” Marcus yells suddenly, getting away from his friend and crawling heavily on the bed toward the door, looking very much ready to fist fight Juri. Callum grabs the hem of his shirt to stop him, laughing at how the younger boy struggles to free himself before giving up and holding his head with a groan.

“Urgh, the earth is spinning too fast I hate it” he mutters angrily, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please Cal, make it stop before I die !”

“Pretty sure I can’t stop the earth from turning, my dear.”

Marcus sighs in defeat, pouting and crawling back in Callum’s arms who happily obliges and holds him close, lovingly brushing his hair away from his dampening forehead.

“But I can offer you a ride home and some painkillers to avoid you effectively dying tomorrow morning. What do you think of that ?”

Marcus hums in agreement but makes no effort to move from his spot, whining when Callum pushes him away to get up.

“Come on you lightweight, let’s go back home.”

They manage to get out of the house quickly, Artem’s round of pizzas distracting everyone from trying to make them stay longer. Marcus is leaned against his flatmate’s side for support as his feet seem to have lost any will to cooperate and he can’t take more than three steps before dangerously wobbling away from their path.

“For fuck’s sake Marcus, I’m never leaving you to drink with Juri ever again !” The Brit complains as his friend trips on his own foot.

“Shut up, ‘m not that drunk.” Marcus retorts, his mouth missing half the syllabuses making his whole point completely irrelevant.

“Marcs, you’re so drunk, you can’t even talk properly.”

“I could beat the shit outta ya.” The younger one mutters as he loses his balance once again, Callum catching him easily and steadying him again.

“You could but you won’t, you love me too much.” He jokes, smirking as Marcus pouts even more, mumbling something unintelligible. Callum unlocks his car when they get close enough, managing to open the passenger door without letting go of his drunk flatmate.

“What was that ?”

Marcus crosses his arms, carefully sitting down on the car seat, head rolling against the board.

“I said” he sighs heavily, letting Callum push on his chest to make him seat properly, “of course I do b’cause you’re amazing.”

Callum stops dead in his spot, hands still steadying the younger boy on his seat, and he feels a heavy blush taking over his entire face.  _ Marcus is completely drunk, he’s not thinking straight _ .

Still, the other boy looks at him with a lopsided grin, eyes half close but looking directly in his own. He lifts a heavy hand and brushes Callum’s cheeks with his fingers as softly as he can (meaning he almost slaps him but the Brit lets him, too entranced by what Marcus is doing to have any reaction other than internal panic). Still, when Marcus suddenly lifts himself up, hands gripping Callum’s shoulders, and throws himself for a kiss, the sober of the two has the presence of mind to lean back, resulting in Marcus crashing on his chest in a groan.

“Hey ! Come baaaack !” The Kiwi complains loudly, ignoring the shocked look on Callum’s face.

“Uh…” Is all Callum manages to say before he gets dragged down again and soft lips crash on his own. Time stops as Marcus messily kisses him, Callum frozen in place with his brain rushing at high speed. For a second, he closes his eyes, letting down the barriers and appreciating the moment he dreamed off too often in the past months. Marcus’ lips feel amazing, fitting perfectly against his own despite the underlining taste of alcohol. But when he feels a tongue slipping in his mouth, it’s like an electric shock and he suddenly separates himself from Marcus before he really can’t stop himself and gives in his wildest thoughts.

“We shouldn’t…” he pants, eyes wide looking down at how Marcus’ mouth stays slightly open, a sinful view and he has to look away before thinking of anything more.

“But-”

“You’re drunk, Marcs.”

“But you’re beautiful !” The young boy loudly contests, smiling again his adorable toothy smile and Callum has to resist giving in, for all he knows his roommate could just want some attention in his wasted state.

“Damn, you’re really drunk” he chuckles before taking the seatbelt and securing it around Marcus who crosses his arms and pouts.  _ Adorable. _

Callum walks around the car and settles behind the wheel, fastening his seatbelt and starting the engine.

The ride is short and Marcus ignores him all along, resting his head against the window and closing his eyes uncomfortably, the movements of the car making him dizzy with everything he drank tonight.

When they arrive home, the Kiwi insists on getting out of the car alone, almost succeeding if it wasn’t for the sudden wave of nausea engulfing him and he grabs at Callum’s arm to steady himself, his other hand in front of his mouth.

“You okay ?” The Brit worries to which Marcus slowly nods, still looking off but at least he doesn’t throw up on him.

Callum drags him in the building’s corridor, struggling with the keys once they arrive in front of their door.

“Almost there Marcs” he reassures the boy now half asleep against his side.

With Marcus’ weight resting completely against him, Callum huffs as he drags him toward his room, internally promising himself to carry on workout tomorrow. When they arrive at the door, Marcus shifts in his arms and presses himself against his chest, smirking widely.

“Heyyyy Cal” he murmurs in a tone that leaves no doubt for his potential intention, and Callum chuckles, trying to step back. As much as he wants to play that game with his crush, Marcus is completely drunk and possibly not that interested normally, it wouldn’t be reasonable to give in.

“Stop it Marcs, you’re so drunk you can barely stand.” He breathes, forcing himself to be the wise one.

“I knoooow ! But d’ya know what rhymes with drunk ?”

Callum raises an eyebrow as Marcus smirks even more, reducing the space between their faces and brushing their noses together, making the taller one blush even more than he already was.

“What-”

“Sex.”

Before he can stop himself, Callum bursts in laugh, having really not expecting this.

“No it doesn’t” he smiles cheekily, pushing Marcus toward the bed and maki the boy sit down.

“It could !”

As he lays down on the bed, brain catching up on his exhaustion, Callum takes off the boy’s shoes and pulls the blanket around him. Marcus must be really  _ really _ drunk to suggest something like that to who is supposed to simply be his flatmate.

“Not tonight you horny idiot.”

“But-”

“You’re drunk, you don’t really want that, tomorrow you would regret it.”

Marcus shifts in the bed, turning on his side and hugging a pillow against his face.

“Can’t regret something I’ve wanted for so long” he mutters, yawning widely before stopping moving completely.

Callum frowns at those words. “What do you mean, for so long ?” Hope creeps up in his chest, but explodes when Marcus answers him with a light snore, the younger boy already fast asleep.

Callum stays there for what seems like an eternity, watching Marcus’ peaceful features and the way his chest raises and lowers at every breath, his brain running miles at the possible implications of what has just been said.

Cheeks hot, he shakes his head lightly, brushing the boy’s hair away from his face before getting up. He walks around the flat to find a water bottle and some painkillers to put in the night shelf for the morning - no doubt that Marcus won’t be in his best state - as well as a bucket which could be useful, seeing how dizzy the boy was feeling earlier.

When he finally settles in his own bed, his head is hurting with how much he is thinking, and his heart is desperately trying to pull him toward the other bedroom and kiss Marcus again. The ghost of his lips lingers on his own and Callum unconsciously brushes them with his fingers, the softness printed in his memory.

That night, he dreams of strong hands on his shoulders, big green eyes looking up at him and a filthy mouth smirking wickedly.

The next morning, he is up early as always, baking some pancakes for breakfast in his worn out shirt and pyjama shorts. As he discards one in the plate, he hears footsteps in the corridor and the next moment, Marcus is standing in the kitchen’s entrance. The young Kiwi looks like a zombie, dark circles around his eyes and face pale-greenish. He is still wearing his clothes from the night before and holds himself on the wall as if he would fall flat on the tiled floor if he doesn’t.

“Good morning party head !” Callum chants happily, trying and failing to be a good friend and not mock his hangover companion. “You look like shit !”

“Urgh, not so loud please…” Marcus groans, rubbing his face tiredly. “God I’m never drinking again.”

Callum laughs lightheartedly before wincing at a sudden horrendous smell.

“God Marcus you smell awful.”

“Ah…” The boy smiles sheepishly. “I miiiight have put the bucket to use when I woke up.” He looks away in shame but Callum just shrugs, not surprised.

“It’s okay, just go take a shower please, you’re not having any breakfast before you smell decently.”

Marcus nods tiredly and walks away to the bathroom on unsteady legs, Callum’s eyes following him until he disappears in the corridor. Even in that terrible state he manages to look. Callum shakes his head, he’s a desperate case.

By the time Marcus comes back, looking slightly refreshed if not better, his flatmate has prepared the table and served them food and coffee with a little more on the hangover boy’s side to help him wake up properly. They eat in silence, Callum watching his friend carefully.

Does Marcus remember anything from last night ? Should he try to talk about it ? They shared quite a passionate kiss after all, Marcus even suggesting he has wanted to share an intimate moment with him for a long time, this is something they should talk about, right ?

Seeing how much effort Marcus puts on avoiding looking at him in the eyes, Callum’s heart deflated. He knew it, Marcus remembers what happened and now he regrets it. He lowers his eyes, his pancakes gone suddenly tasteless in his mouth.

When they finish, Callum takes the plate with him to the sink, his initial good mood completely disappearing at how Marcus flinches away from him when he gets ever slightly close.

“Cal ?” The soft voice of the younger boy interrupts him and he turns around to face him.

“Mh ?”

“Thank you for… for picking me up and taking care of me.”

Callum offers him a small smile. “It’s normal, who would take care of your wasted ass if not your favorite roommate ?”

“Eh, yeah, sure.” Marcus smiles at him in return, but the following silence is very tense. Marcus looks like he wants to run away and Callum is pretty sure he feels the same. But…

“Marcs, you know, speaking of yesterday night…”

The Kiwi frowns, his cheeks turning red as he makes his possible to look as far away from Callum as he can. Callum sighs, stepping closer to his friend.

“Maybe we should talk about i-”

“Are you mad at me ?”

“What ?” Callum raises his eyebrows in surprise. Mad ? Why would he be mad ? He loved it, the only thing he is mad at is the vodka Juri made Marcus drink all night.

“I’m sorry I kissed you and said those weird things, I know I made it weird between us and I promise it won’t happen again and-” He continues to apologize profusely, Callum not knowing what to say to stop him as the only thing his brain could think was that Marcus never mentioned regretting his gestures.

“Marcus” he finally says when the younger boy stops talking. As Marcus tries to look away again, Callum attempts his possible chance and cups his chin, forcing him to look at him in the eyes.

Callum gulps, realizing how close they now are, how he feels the other’s breath on his face as Marcus’ greenish eyes suddenly oscillate between his eyes and his lips.  _ Oh _ .

Callum doesn’t know who gives in first, but the next second they are kissing passionately, Marcus getting up from his seat to circle Callum’s neck with his arms and press them closer. His hands are everywhere on Marcus’ body as a tongue slips between his lips and they both moan loudly when Marcus rolls his hips against him.

“So” Callum manages to say in between languorous kisses, “how long have you wanted that ?” He smirks, delighting in the blush creeping up on Marcus’ cheeks.

“You can’t even imagine.” Is all the younger boy says before grabbing at Callum’s shirt and pulling him away in the direction of the Brit’s bedroom.

Later, as they are cuddled in bed, naked as the day they were born and exchanging sweet little kisses in between giggles and blushes, the buzz of Callum’s phone breaks in their pink bubble and he groans as he waves his arm widely to grab at the device. It’s a text message, from no one else than Juri.

_ I hope the death of my bubblegum vodka bottle was worth it _

“Oh the little shit” Marcus mumbles, hiding his face in Callum’s shoulder and kissing the skin there, leaving the Brit to wonder if their friend already knows what happened this morning.

“How does he…” he starts, making Marcus chuckle against him.

“I might have been crying to him about wanting you with me after a few drinks.”

“Oh” He smiles softly at the boy in his arms. “I’m here now, and I don’t intend on going anywhere.”

“Good, because I don’t intend on letting you go anytime soon.”

Marcus kisses his shoulder another time, pecking at the skin there before moving up to his neck then jaw, making Callum giggle. He pushes against his chest, making them roll over until Marcus is sitting on top of him, tights straddling his hips as they kiss once more.

Screw the workout session, he is way more interested in a round two.

**Author's Note:**

> TADA 🤗  
> Kudos and comments and super appreciated, and don’t hesitate to come scream about our fave drivers on my tumblr @suckmyballshoney 💙


End file.
